<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trespasses and Confessions by Justtheworst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999769">Trespasses and Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtheworst/pseuds/Justtheworst'>Justtheworst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Femdom, One-Sided Attraction, PWP, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Threats of Violence, fucking in the cathedral smh, related to hubert and edelgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtheworst/pseuds/Justtheworst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Archbishop Rhea seeks to keep Edelgard and her house in check, and who better to single out than her right hand tactician? </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>PWP because I like making Hubert suffer and Rhea is hot when she's arrogant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Hubert von Vestra/Rhea, Rhea (Fire Emblem)/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trespasses and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mind the tags, Rhea forces herself on him and he's not into it. Cheers!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Tell me, Hubert— how has Edelgard repaid your service to her over the years?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The archbishop's question is somehow more jarring than anything directly threatening Hubert had been anticipating when he had been summoned to see her an hour prior. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His initial surprise allows him to control the anger and disdain rising in him from Rhea's condescending tone. She hadn't said anything outwardly accusatory, but her insinuation that his work was likely thankless was enough to make him at least for a second consider snapping back with something assuredly blasphemous. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I... think you misunderstand our relationship, archbishop," Hubert replies after a moment, with caution and only a hint of detectable malice. "I do not serve Lady Edelgard because I expect to be praised. It is my duty, my family's place in the empire. I serve her because she is our empire's leader-to-be, and I will not allow anyone to block her path." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rhea smiles just a little at his answer, but there is no kindness in it, and Hubert is quite aware. It's an expression of pity— or even someone humoring naïveté. He isn't entirely certain, and that unsettles him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That said, everything about Rhea unsettled him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I see," She says, her tone gentle. "She treats you like the rest of the Adrestian empire's guard, then. I did not realize how strict the royal family's standards were for their princess's relations with others, even nobility... rather disappointing," Rhea muses, the backhanded comment making Hubert bristle. Was she insinuating that her majesty looked down on him? He knew that wasn't true, the notion was laughable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rhea turns her gaze away from him briefly, upward to the stained glass window of the cathedral. "I've just noticed her spending much of her free time with Byleth lately, and you've been on your own or trailing after her," she says before returning her eyes to Hubert, whose irritation is now clear on his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He knew she was trying to provoke him, but could not discern the reason for this pointed antagonism. Still, as frustrated as he was, acting rashly would undoubtedly cause Lady Edelgard far more trouble than remaining silent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"...And from your clarification earlier," Rhea continues when he says nothing. "It seems... as though you've always been her shadow, taken for granted. Silent and forgotten as she pursues her ambitions." Her tone has finally taken an overt accusatory turn, and Hubert clenches his jaw. Rhea seems to notice and her eyes soften slightly, confidence creeping into her demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2">"I wonder... will she keep you at her beck and call forever, just another servant, never acknowledged for your </span> <span class="s3">devotion</span> <span class="s2"> and efforts?" Rhea says to him, and the retort waiting on Hubert's tongue fizzles and dies at what must be her very precise word choice. Something ugly twists and turns in his stomach at the thought of this demon of a woman keying in on his feelings towards her majesty— feelings he had been told and taught to repress and keep quiet about for the entirety of his service to Edelgard. Having opened his mouth to speak, he shuts it again and swallows to compose himself. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But even this subtle shift in his demeanor doesn't escape Rhea, and she turns her chin up just slightly in victory as her smile returns and she motions to the guards posted at the entrances to wait outside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Why have you sent them out? Shall I follow them?" Hubert asks with faux concern, his eyes narrowing. He had no idea what Rhea was up to, but to think she would be so bold as to directly threaten him was admittedly daunting, and suddenly the room feels far more tense. "If you're done interrogating me about inconsequential nonsense, that is," He adds, unable to resist just one jab. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2">Rhea lets out a little hum of amusement at his snark. "Hubert, I think </span> <span class="s3">you</span> <span class="s2"> misunderstand," she says, taking a silent step towards him with her hands folded in front of her, suddenly cutting the already short distance between them in half. "I just wanted some privacy. For ours, and Edelgard's sake."</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"...I'm afraid I don't catch your meaning. I'm sure those guards are under your thumb and know your intentions already. Your disdain for her majesty is more blatant than you seem to think," he says, venom dripping from his words. And yet, Hubert has never felt more uncomfortable in his life, like he's staring down an apex predator in its own den. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rhea is toying with him, and for what? What was her goal? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The archbishop tuts at his aggressive retort. "So much vitriol on behalf of a girl who's apparently never so much as thought of you as a friend, let alone a suitable partner..." she says with pity, reaching one delicately manicured hand up to Hubert's gaunt cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He immediately grimaces at her words and his stomach twists again. As she reaches for him he takes a step back, to which Rhea sighs and lowers her hands to clasp them together once again. Nothing about her body language is threatening, but Hubert knows better. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Keep your hands off me," he snarls. "Lady Edelgard's feelings towards me are as they should be for the empire's prosperity. My own are of no consequence. If that is all you wish to discuss, I'm afraid I no longer have the tolerance to carry the conversation further—" </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><br/>As Hubert turns sharply on his heel to leave, he's stopped abruptly by what feels like a steel cuff around his forearm, anchoring him in place. Startled, he looks to find the archbishop's thin fingers clasped around his arm, and his blood runs cold as she smiles serenely up at him. This woman, who looked to be as delicate as the stained glass above them, easily had the grip strength of a beast whose size would dwarf them both. He swallows and clenches his jaw, though trying to keep the rest of his body relaxed. He didn't want Rhea to detect his unease.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In actuality, she is fully aware of how Hubert is now pinned under her thumb— both proverbially and literally. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I did not mean this meeting to be a sour one," the archbishop says, and while she seems sincere, Hubert doesn't believe her words for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What did you intend it to be, then?" Hubert quips, trying to seem more annoyed than afraid despite Rhea's unwavering grip on his forearm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smiles up at him again and then he feels her moving his arm— struggling against her feels like straining against stone, and he's left with little option but to be pulled along. Rhea places his gloved hand on one of her large breasts, and Hubert feels a rush of disgust and embarrassment simultaneously at the action. The archbishop hums sweetly at him as she raises her eyes to meet his again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I meant for it to show that you deserve more than what you've been given," Rhea says, pushing his hand more firmly against her chest. "I understand you've probably been saving yourself for her, haven't you?" She asks, tilting her head just slightly as Hubert glowers down at her. The question sends heat to his ears, and his brow furrows in irritation at this woman's invasive questions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2">"You </span> <em><span class="s3">wretched</span></em><span class="s2"><em>—"</em> He hisses, and her eyes crinkle with an unassuming smile, her fingers like iron around his wrist. "For me intimate affairs have no place, I need to be entirely undistracted for her majesty's sake," Hubert says sharply, though his flushed cheeks betray his humiliation at even addressing the topic. Rhea nods and closes her eyes for a moment.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I see. Your abstinence is admirable, in the eyes of the church... but your reasoning is flawed. I can see now how truly poorly Edelgard has influenced your self image," she tuts, looking at him sympathetically. "To be denied the basic human desires and needs with nothing promised in return..." Rhea sighs, and shakes her head. She lowers Hubert's hand from her breast and for just a second he thinks she may let him go entirely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He soon realizes that is far too optimistic. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The archbishop easily pulls him along after her, and he stumbles with resistance as she guides him to a nearby pew. Rhea once again exerts inexplicable strength to force the student to the seat, and nonchalantly tears a candleholder from the pillar adjacent to the pew's end. Hubert gapes at her casual and even serene display of brute force, his visible eye wide with shock even as she turns back to him and bends the metal like clay around his wrists, anchoring them in place behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hubert struggles briefly against the restraints, only to realize he would have to either escape without the use of his hands, or have her remove the brace. A bead of nervous sweat rolls down his forehead as he shoots Rhea a venomous look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"If you intend to kill me, I'll tell you now that Lady Edelgard won't—"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rhea laughs quietly, interrupting his threat and waving her hand dismissively. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh, no... again you've misunderstood me. I do not intend to kill you, Hubert," the archbishop assures, leaning forward as he leans back until her ample chest is only inches from his face. He averts his eyes quickly, but looking up to her face is hardly any less uncomfortable. She smiles down at him, and caresses his cheek gently with one of her manicured fingers. He wants to gag, but settles for leering at her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I just want to show you how you deserve to be treated— men with such devotion like yourself have made the church stand strong for centuries," Rhea says, her hand continuing down Hubert's front, past his chest down to his thigh. "I think you just need to be shown the light," she says, in a saccharine tone that sent a chill down his spine. The archbishops hand finds its way to the outline of Hubert's cock against his uniformed thigh, and as repulsed as he is at his core, he was ashamed to admit the warmth of her touch was as welcome as it was unfamiliar to his body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2">"Get your hands off me, you— you </span> <em><span class="s3">horror</span></em> <span class="s2"> of a woman!" Hubert hisses, but Rhea is hardly deterred with the way his face is flushed up to his ears.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Does it not feel good?" She asks, cupping her fingers around his length through the fabric and giving him a gentle squeeze. Hubert chokes a bit on a sharp inhale as his cock twitches to life under her touch as she continues to rub and stroke the length of him. He feels his head spinning, unable to think of a way to get himself away from the archbishop and her horrible aura.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Rhea shifts from above him to instead kneel before him, settling between his legs easily— Hubert is again unnerved by how physically immovable the archbishop seems to be. His cock is already straining against his uniform pants from her coaxing touches, and he turns his gaze from her, mortified and feeling ill. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Unbelievable... that you of all people see me like this... It disgusts me," Hubert grits out. "Tell me what you want, you detestable sow, and release me," he spits, trying to press himself back against the pew as far as he can away from Rhea. She smiles at him before she answers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Well, you've just answered your own question— I, too, want your release," Rhea says, and unfastens his pants to take his cock out properly. She makes an appreciative sound as his dick is freed to stand, hard and twitching. Hubert wishes he could disappear into thin air. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"My," she coos, reaching out for his length and assessing it as he sucks in a breath at her touch. "Already so hard, and I've only just touched you briefly... tell me, Hubert, am I the first to see you this way?" Rhea asks, looking up at him with a sadistic glint to her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hubert feels his heart drop to his stomach at her sickening question and expression. It was true that he had not ever pursued anyone either sexually or romantically, even for "flings" as some called them. There were far too many other pressing matters in his life, Lady Edelgard's success at the forefront. That said, he did not intend to give Rhea the satisfaction of having that knowledge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She doesn't press him to answer, instead circling her thumb around the tip of his cock, making it throb at the sensitive stimulation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh, so responsive... even if you won't speak to me, it seems your body will be honest," Rhea purrs, stroking Hubert's dick as he bites his lip and a bead of precum forms at the head. His eyes are closed, unwilling to watch even if he was forced to remain there, but he gasps as he feels what must be her tongue against the tip of his cock. It's warm and wet and feels maddeningly good, and as she gives his dick a few slow and deliberate licks around the tip, he can't hold back the breathy groan that escapes him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rhea seems to take the sound as a victory, as she smiles and pulls away briefly, leaving Hubert flushed and ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You needn't silence yourself, this place is empty," She says in assurance, as though it's supposed to comfort him and not make him sick to his stomach. The archbishop raises her hands to her own bosom and tugs down the thin fabric of her gown, exposing her heavy tits and settling them to rest on Hubert's lap with his cock nestled between them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He may be forced to sit and endure this shameful display, but Hubert refused to look at the archbishop. Even as she leans down once more to his cock to wrap her plush lips around the swollen head and give him a few hard sucks, he refuses to open his eyes, instead just letting out degrading noises through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">"</span>
    <span class="s3">Nnh</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"><em>—!"</em> It's quite difficult to stay quiet with his hard on encased by the warmth of Rhea's ample tits and soft mouth. She's hardly done much at all to him and he's already becoming overwhelmed with the feeling of an impending orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><span class="s2"><br/>As she's working his cock, Rhea takes notice of when Hubert tenses up and her lips release the tip of his erection with a barely audible </span> <span class="s3">pop</span> <span class="s2">. He grits his teeth in frustration as she moves back from him, her soft breasts making his cock throb and twitch as they brush against it. Hubert's breath is uneven and shaky, and he glares at Rhea even as his cock remains unbearably hard and leaking. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Have you <em>humiliated</em> me enough?" He asks, though his normally sharp tone is strained. Never had he imagined his first time— many of his firsts, truly— would be with anyone but Lady Edelgard, let alone her greatest enemy and threat to the empire's future. Rhea smiles gently up at him and rises to her feet, for a second giving Hubert the impression that perhaps she was finished with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Instead, she turns and allows her cape to fall aside, revealing the pronounced curves of her figure through the thin material of her gown. Hubert sets his jaw as Rhea's intentions become clear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I believe I said earlier I wanted your release..." The archbishop reminds him, lowering herself enough such that his still throbbing cock rubs against her ass. Rhea sighs quietly as she feels Hubert's cock twitch against her. "And that your body is more honest than your words. So... I think you need a lesson in letting go, Hubert."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rhea reaches under her thighs to lift her gown, exposing the soft skin of her thighs and ass to Hubert, whose mouth has gone uncomfortably dry. She looks back at him and smiles coldly, catching the band of her underwear with her finger to pull them aside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Stop— Get away from me, don't you—!" Hubert snarls, struggling fruitlessly against the crushed metal restraint as the archbishop lowers herself down onto his cock, slowly and deliberately with a sound of relief. The sudden intense stimulation makes Hubert choke and cough a little, his face flushing deep red even as his cock throbs inside of Rhea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The archbishop gives him a smug look over her shoulder and rolls her hips back, sheathing Hubert inside her until her ass smacks against his abdomen in the silence of the cathedral. His eyelids flutter and his mouth is agape despite his best efforts to keep himself composed. He wasn't one to touch himself often, and certainly not anyone else, so the sudden overwhelming stimulation wasn't something he could have even been prepared for. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"My my, is that all it takes to make you fold~?" Rhea laughs a little, and grinds herself deep on Hubert with a pleased sigh as he also lets out a disgusted groan. "Oh~ poor Edelgard doesn't know what she's been missing, hm?" The archbishop purrs as Hubert struggles to form a response. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He would rather be executed before saying so, but Rhea bent in front of him and taking his cock so readily to the hilt has him on the edge of what he already knows will be the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The thought makes him feel ill. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Hubert doesn't respond, Rhea simply continues fucking herself on him and taking satisfaction in pulling desperate, filthy noises from him that she knows will haunt him for years to come. After only a short time, she feels his cock twitch particularly forcefully inside of her and gasps. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Mm, are you close to letting go, now~?" She asks him, looking back with a hooded gaze to see the normally sullen student completely flushed and breathing hard, as though he's exuding all his willpower not to finish— and failing miserably. Rhea simply hums and doubles her efforts, the wet smack of their skin the only noise in the empty hall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Watching the archbishop force his cock to the base inside her with each movement, coupled with the horrifyingly wet and loud sound of her ass smacking against him each time, is quickly driving Hubert to his breaking point. He closes his eyes and keeps them firmly shut, trying to actively push himself away from the acute awareness of what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It isn't particularly effective, but he has little else to try.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rhea lets out a surprised gasp when Hubert suddenly tenses and empties himself into her, clenching his jaw hard enough that he'd probably have a headache afterward. He lets out a deep, heavy exhale as his cock pulses and he feels his own release start leaking from the archbishop while he's still inside her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hubert has felt this severity of disgust for himself very few times before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Generous of you to fill me up so much, Hubert..." Rhea coos at him, smirking at the way he shudders and makes a displeased sound when she rises again, his cock slipping out of her with a wet sound to fall between his legs, spent. "And, don't worry... nobody has to know about this," Rhea says, pulling her dress back down to conceal the evidence of their meeting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She turns back to him and smiles, reaching around him to unfurl the crumpled metal from his wrists. "You're free to go whenever you're put together," Rhea says. "I'll inform the guards. And, Hubert..." she prompts, forcing his chin up so their gazes meet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hubert unwillingly looks up at the archbishop, and doesn't understand why so many adore her. This woman... was cruel to her core. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rhea gives him a sympathetic look. "Do feel free to come to me whenever you need release," she offers with a pat to his cheek and a condescending smile. The archbishop then excuses herself, her footsteps against the stone floor fading until Hubert is left in silence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Humiliating, nauseating silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It takes him a while to stand from the pew after he's made himself decent. He sticks to the shadows on his way back to the dorms, lets himself into his room silently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, it's the first time he can recall that he's grateful Edelgard is not around him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>